It is often desirable to control or regulate the amount or volume of flow from a container. Flow regulators or limiters may be included in a container, for example, between the body of the container and an opening or outlet. However, such flow regulators or limiters often do not allow free or substantially unrestricted flow, are generally permanent, and/or are inconvenient to remove. This may make it difficult to select between freely pouring the contents of the container and pouring the contents in a meter or dosed fashion, as desired.